


The Mermaid's Story

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: The Mage Storms: Valdemar, Valdemar - Fandom, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey, heralds of valdemar
Genre: Another side of the story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: In Lake Evendim, mermaids try to stop the Cataclysm.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Mermaid's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thought inspired by this quote.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Mercedes Lackey.

“We do have a major problem,” Master Levy pointed out. “We have, not one, but two event-centers, and one is completely inaccessible unless you happen to be a fish.”

But what if one was a fish? Well, part fish. Meet the Mermaids of Lake Evendim!

Alive since the magical explosion that had transformed dozens of fish into mer, the mermaids knew what was to come. They did no research, the knowledge was a piece of their very being. Not many creatures know how they came to be.  
When Maar’s fortress had been destroyed, there had been a small underground river directly underneath the encampment. The perfectly circular crater was instantly filled. As waves of magic rolled through the water, the small fish of the river became mermaids. The creatures were tiny, but they were highly intelligent. They gathered at the bottom of the lake, forming their own paradise amidst the destruction.  
Today they gathered as the event that had created them came pouring back across time. The mermaids formed a circle. They began to sing the song that had been especially made for today.  
_Magic Ripples  
Coming towards us  
Destruction in its wake.  
But this Fortress  
Our good home now  
Will not start to shake._

_Our magic  
Ripples outwards  
Shielding us from harm.  
All that power  
Reamerging’s  
No cause for alarm._

_Voices chanting  
Song of shelter  
Please protect us all.  
Do not let the  
Crushing powers  
Cause our shield to fall! _  
The mermaids continue chanting. The final wave of power comes. The Mermaids shield, despite their best efforts, begins to crack. They push outwards, straining. The mermaids feel their magic waning. The destructive wave fits itself through the cracks in the shield. Just as the energy was about to reach the mermaids, it was pulled away. Not only was the destructive force pulled away, but also, the mermaid’s magic was pulled away.  
In the exact center of the Dhorisha Plains, the group at the tower had activated the device. The mermaids, and everyone else in the world, were saved.__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
